


IT'S ALL A-BOOT CONTROL!

by Killyousall



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Dom Papyrus, Fontcest, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Papyrus-centric, Protective Papyrus, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Papyrus, Sibling Incest, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Undertail, Yandere Papyrus, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killyousall/pseuds/Killyousall
Summary: He’d never have done it if it weren’t necessary. He just couldn’t allow those filthy monsters to take what was his





	IT'S ALL A-BOOT CONTROL!

 

“MY BOOT!”

Papyrus nearly fell off the mattress as his door was kicked in. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised at this point. This was an almost daily occurrence for the skeleton brothers. He would sleep in late and his brother, Sans, his lord, would force him awake in the most violent way possible. Whether it be a kick to the ribs or a smack to the skull. He wasn’t complaining, mind you. In fact he enjoyed such treatment. Which is why he couldn’t help but be disappointed when he received none of his lord’s usual punishment.

“is something the matter m’lord?” he drawled, sleepily eyeing the short skeleton’s petite frame with hunger. He knew what he wanted for breakfast. If only the lord would allow him. Of course, his ogling did not go unnoticed, for the young lord narrowed those cold blue eyes at him heatedly. Papyrus had to wonder for a moment if that was possible.

“MY BOOT, YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH! WHERE IS IT?”

Papyrus blearily racked his fuzzy skull in an attempt to understand his brother’s demands, but was having no such luck. He probably shouldn’t have drank so much barbecue sauce the previous night. He could feel his cranium screaming at him in retribution. Oh wait…that was Sans!

“um…could you repeat that?” Papyrus may not have been the most sober of monsters at the moment, but it didn’t take an idiot to predict what came next. With a swiftness that should have been impossible for a being of such low stature, Sans crossed the room, furious and full of violent intent. Papyrus could barely blink before a red clawed glove wrapped itself around gold chain, yanking him down below eye level. He choked back the moan that threatened to escape his ragged throat. This was one of his favorite ways to be punished. He had honestly been touched when his lord saw fit to purchase him the lovely crimson collar. He never took it off. It showed everyone who he belonged to. Who he loved and adored, unconditionally. His little lord.

Sans yanked at the chain once more to regain his attention. Understandable. Papyrus’s mind did tend to run rampant with his less than appropriate thoughts. It was only proven when his eyes decided to wander toward the shorter skeleton’s legs. He was in the middle of admiring those alabaster limbs, when he noticed that something was a bit off.

“m’lord, you seem to be missing a boot.” He blurted clumsily. He would have commented further, but was distracted by the sound of the chain shaking. His tired eyes looked up to meet with an icy glare and a gritted grin. Sans was the very definition of pissed. Also cute…very cute.

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW, YOU FILTH! TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!” he bellowed, those pearly fangs gnashing at him threateningly.

“which is?” he pushed, knowing the consequences.

“WHERE IS IT?”

Papyrus blinked in confusion. “Um, why would I know? I haven’t touched it.” At least, he didn’t think he did. Toriel only knows what he could have done while under the influence of barbecue sauce. He couldn’t even remember his reason for getting so completely shit faced. Must have been a damn good one though if the countless bottles around the room told him anything.

“DON’T LIE TO ME, YOU STUPID LUMMOX! I THREW IT AT YOU LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU WOULDN’T STOP YOU’RE ANNOYING SNIVELING! YOU HAVE THE MARK TO PROVE IT!” To make his point, Sans pressed down against Papyrus’ forehead with his thumb, as if trying to bring back the memory through pain. It worked remarkably. Now he recalled why he had guzzled down all those bottles. He’d been having nightmares again. He’d woken up San with his unconscious cries and Sans had saw fit to throw his boot at him to shut him up. He had wanted to thank Sans and apologize, but the shorter skeleton had already slammed the door closed and gone back to his own room. The pain hadn’t been enough to distract him from the dream though, so he’d gotten drunk and jacked off till he passed out.

“YOU TOUCHED IT LAST, SO IT WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY TO PUT IT BACK WHERE IT BELONGS, PAPYRUS! A LOYAL DOG ALWAYS RETURNS WHAT IS THROWN!” Sans yanked down on the chain, causing his older brother to fall to his feet. Papyrus didn’t mind so much. After all, he really ‘looked up’ to his bro. He held back a snicker and proceeded to apologize for his transgression. “I’m sorry, m’lord. it must have slipped my mind.”

At this Sans sneered. “WELL AS SLIPPERY AS YOUR MIND IS, I WOULDN’T PUT IT PASSED YOU TO FORGET ON PURPOSE, YOU DRUNKEN BUFFOON! DO YOU ENJOY MAKING MY LIFE DIFFICULT OR DO YOU JUST LIKE GETTING YOUR TEETH KICKED IN?”

Papyrus couldn’t help but feel guilty at the notion. His brother wasn’t entirely wrong. He had more than once gotten himself in trouble on purpose, just to see what Sans would do. Would he huff and stamp his feet in that adorable way he loved? Would glare at him with those beautiful cold eyes? Would he…dare he hope… _hurt him?_ The idea was so thrilling, he could already feel a warm stirring of magic around his pubis.

“y-you may kick me, if it would please you, m-m’lord.” He wanted to be punished so badly he could hardly stand it. He knew he didn’t deserve his lord’s touch. He didn’t deserve to even look at him. But, he wouldn’t stop the shorter one from hurting him if that’s what he thought he was doing. It would definitely be a blow to the younger’s pride if he were to find out that Papyrus enjoyed it. That he was so easily manipulated for the older’s pleasure. Papyrus loved his brother, but even he had to admit that Sans was not as intimidating as he wished to be. He was short, cute, and worst of all, only had one HP. But what his bro lacked in strength, he made up for with flare and finesse. He carried himself in a way that demanded respect and screamed class. He expected nothing less than the best, and surrounded himself with finery. Compared to him, Papyrus was just a lazy slouch who slept on a barbecue stained mattress and ate junk food at Muffet’s Café Parlor every day. His bro really was the coolest.

“IF IT WOULD PLEASE ME?” Sans questioned incredulously, raising a brow bone. “IT WOULD PLEASE ME IF YOU WERE USEFULL FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE, CUR! FIND MY BOOT AND PUT IT WHERE IT BELONGS!”

Papyrus nodded, a bit disappointed about the lack of punishment, but still unable to deny his brother. Getting up, he looked about the room, moving bottles and unraveling sheets in search of the lost boot. Finally when it seemed Sans’ patience was all but worn, a flash of red caught his eye. Now he remembered. He’d been cuddling the boot in bed with him while he jacked off. He couldn’t help the orange that dusted his cheeks at the thought of it. A sharp clearing of a throat reminded him that Sans was still waiting. The orange only deepened with his embarrassment, as he turned to his brother with the boot. He made a move to hand it to his brother, but Sans stopped him with a raise of his gloved hand.

“PUT IT BACK WHERE IT BELONGS!” he ordered.

Papyrus rose a brow in confusion, but he knew better than to question ‘Sans the Malicious’ as his bro called himself. He began making his way to the door so as to put the boot back in Sans’ room, when a sock covered foot hooked around his ankle. “w-wha-?”

SLAM!

Trying not to groan at the feeling of his face saying hello to the floor, he chanced a glance in Sans’ direction, only to see the other taking small calculated steps toward him. He felt mouth go dry at the image. The way his bro swayed his hipbones meticulously with each step, practically sauntering before he stopped right in front of the older skeleton, was enough to make his throat go dry. It was then that he knew he’d gotten himself into a dangerous situation. Sans, of course, didn’t bother to see the thirst in his brother’s eyes. Instead, he thrust his bootless, practically naked leg into Papyrus’s direct line of vision.

“PUT IT BACK. WHERE. IT. BELONGS!”

He spoke every word in an icy, yet calm tone. Almost as if he had meant for Papyrus to be confused at first. As if he’d set it up this way. With Papyrus on the floor and him standing regal before him, leg extended, ready to be served. The little prince Papyrus had let him grow to believe he was. He was perfect.

Papyrus pushed himself up onto his knees, not bothering to go any further. He knew his place. He knew what he wanted. And he wanted the ivory limb in front of him. Lifting up the boot, he willed his hand not to shake as he took hold of his brother’s shapely calf, silently cursing the fact that it was covered by thigh high black leggings. Still, they were snug against his bones and accented the curves nicely. It would be a fibula to say the sight wasn’t beautiful. He took a chance peek at the small amount of femur that wasn’t covered, those milky thick femurs that disappeared into dangerously short shorts teasingly. For a moment he had to wonder if this was a blessing or curse. Privilege or punishment in disguise. He had to concede that he didn’t care. Shaking his skull, he forced himself to focus on the task at hand. Slowly he slipped his brother’s dainty foot into the hem of the boot, watching the way it curved to fit more easily. The boot slid up slowly, painstakingly so, as it engulfed those beautiful legs, hiding them from his sight once more. He felt his own breath hitch in his throat at the feel of toes hitting the base of the boot, telling him it was all the way in. He let out a shaky sigh.

“WHAT IS THAT?”

Papyrus jumped in horror, wondering for a swift terrible moment if he’d accidentally summoned his ecto-dick without realizing it. This was a frightening thought. For one he didn’t want his bro to know about his sick infatuation with him. Secondly, as far as he knew, Sans had absolutely no sexual experience whatsoever. Even in this horrible world of Kill or be Killed, he’d taken great pains to make sure his bro stayed innocent in that sense. Not out of any sort of over protectiveness, no. But out of the sheer selfish hope that his lord never found a lover. It was conniving of him, to be sure. But, he’d be damned if he ever let that happen.

Finally looking down, he sighed in relief. No ecto-dick. No problem. Well…there was a problem, but nothing so severe. Following his lord’s irritated, twitching gaze, he spotted a dark streak spread across the pristine crimson boot. He didn’t even need to guess.

“b-barbecue sauce.” he answered a bit sheepishly. Oops! He nearly lost it at the disgusted look on his brothers face. One would think he’d stepped in dog shit instead of having a condiment smeared on his boot. The elder brother’s struggle to hold in laughter was cut short when that very same boot was thrust against his face harshly. “CLEAN IT!” the short skeleton ordered, looking well beyond pissed. Papyrus moved to grab one of his sheets but he stopped cold when Sans hissed three words that made his soul burn.

“WITH YOUR TONGUE!”

At first, Papyrus had to pause to consider the idea that he’d probably heard his lord wrong, but when a red claw crooked its way under his chin and forced him to look Sans in the eye, his expression told him he was not mistaken. Sans was completely serious. Orange warmth spread across the older skeleton’s face. His adorable, devious, beautiful little brother wanted him to clean his boots with his tongue. He didn’t think he’d ever been ordered to do something so filthy, so…erotic. But here Sans was demanding it of him, probably completely oblivious of the sexual nature of the task. It was more than likely just another way to degrade the elder skeleton. Put him in his place. He chuckled at the naively cute notion. Who was he to deny his lord?

Swallowing thickly, he stuck out his long, orange ectoplasmic tongue. It was already dripping with magic, desperate to please the shorter skeleton in any way it could. Slowly, he dragged his slick organ over the crimson material of Sans’ boot, shuddering at the feeling. He noted that the barbecue was already dry. That meant it would take a lot of licking to clean it up. So he had an excuse to prolong this. Forcing back a moan, he pressed his tongue down even harder, hoping Sans could feel it through the material, wishing he could make Sans feel as good as he did. He knew this was impossible, but damn did he want it. To make the prideful little prince whine his name over and over. The image of Sans on top of him, riding him like a bull as he gripped those ivory hips clouded his mind, making his eyes roll back pleasure. He was so close to summoning an ecto-dick when Sans shouted, pulling him from his erotic daydream.

“MAKE IT SHINE, YOU FILTH! I WILL NOT BE SEEN IN SULLIED CLOTHING! SUCH AN APPEARANCE IS UNFITTING OF A ROYAL GUARD IN TRAINING!”

That’s right, he was still in training. Papyrus tried not to let that thought fill him with guilty relief. Sans had only one HP so it was up to him to protect the young lord. He had managed to convince Alphys to set up a prolonged training for Sans, so as to keep him away from all the real danger. He knew Alphys wouldn’t do anything to kill Sans. She admired his determination to surpass others expectations of him, but she was well aware of his limits. So instead, along with fighting techniques and battle tactics, she distracted him with cooking lessons. Sans had a picky pallet, so he only accepted fine cookery. After a long bit of trial and error, he’d dubbed a dish called cheese enchilada as a suitable nourishment. Unfortunately, Alphys was a terrible cook, and by her teachings so was Sans. He was hardly humble about it, though. He knew it was terrible, but he refused to give up until he made the perfect enchilada. Papyrus had the unfortunate privilege of being his guinea pig for taste testing. He much preferred to be licking his lord’s boot than trying his cooking. Too bad that was cut short. Papyrus made a move to grip San’s calf in silent desperation, but the boot was suddenly ripped away from him before it swung forward, making harsh contact with his jaw. His hazy mind finally registered that he was being addressed.

“WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER TO SPEAK IF YOU’RE JUST GOING TO IGNORE ME? I SAID IT’S CLEAN, YOU DOLT! HONESTLY, AS IF I NEED YOUR DROOL REPLACING THE MESS!” Sans fumed above him, stamping his boot like a child throwing a tantrum. Too cute.

Papyrus was about to apologize, but stopped at the odd sight before him. San’s had never gotten flustered when he was angry. Not even as a child. But, here he stood before his elder brother with a fresh blue glow tinting his cheekbones. The taller skeleton growled deep in his throat in a way that could only be called predatory. That innocent virgin blush. Several expressions flashed upon Sans visage like an open book for Papyrus. The elder skeleton was nothing if not observant when it came to his brother. Embarrassment, guilt, shame, confusion and …lust? All of these signs led Papyrus to only one conclusion. Heat! Sans was in the beginning stages of his very first monster heat.

The tall monster held his breath as he stared at the other in amazed astonishment. Sans had never gone through a heat before. Papyrus would have noticed. Sans had never shown any interest in such things. He’d worried for a while. Thought there might be something wrong, but he’d never brought it up to Sans for fear of him trying to explore such things. Sans was naturally curious, and if he thought information was being hidden from him, he’d do everything in his power to find it. So he went to Undyne instead. She’d simply chalked it up to him either being a late bloomer or just generally nonsexual. Papyrus found it saddening, but excepted it. Took the information and ran with it in his own way, sheltering the other. Falling in love with that innocence.

But this…

It awakened something within Papyrus. A white hot flash struck through his body, burning throughout his sacrum with a primal need. He was once again stuck with a single thought that he’d been trying to avoid. His brother’s innocence was in danger. Sooner or later, he was going to snap and Sans’ chastity would be the last thing on his mind. He could protect his brother from anyone but himself.

Papyrus internally chuckled. He was such a failure as a brother. One would think that this would make him feel guilty. Instead it only made him more accepting of the dirty thoughts that flooded his mind. He was intrigued with the idea of forcing Sans to take all of him. Right down to the hilt. But he wouldn’t restrain him. No. He wanted to be scratched. Bitten. Hit. Whatever the angry little kitten thought would get him to stop. But he wouldn’t stop. He would only want more. And he would make sure Sans wanted more as well.

Papyrus was ripped from his daydream by the sound of his bedroom door slamming. Guess Sans had gotten tired of being ignored. He didn’t mean to upset his brother. It was just hard to focus with something so delicious in front of him.

Getting up with a sigh, he swiftly left the pig sty that was his room, fully intent on catching his lord before he could head out on his own. Sans had training with Alphys today and he’d be damned if he let the smaller skeleton travel all the way to Hot Land by himself. It was bad enough that other monsters saw his bro as easy HP, but just the possibility that someone might decide to prey on his brother’s supple body had him seeing red. Papyrus was not an overly jealous monster. but when it came to his bro, he was a rabid dog. And you never take a bone away from a rabid dog.

Making his way downstairs he found the small skeleton was already standing near the door, tapping his boot impatiently. He looked annoyed. “YOU FORGOT TO TAKE OFF YOUR LEASH AGAIN, PAPYRUS!” Sans growled with arms crossed, clear disappointment in his voice. Taken aback, Papyrus bowed his head in guilt. He’d never meant to inconvenience his lord. He just liked wearing it. To pull at the chain and pretend that it was his lord administering such erotic torture. Once again he’d put his own needs before his lord’s. He was such a bad dog. “my apologies, m’lord…” he muttered in shame.

Sans simply huffed out an aggravated whine, stamping his foot like a child who hadn’t gotten their way. “HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU? THE COLLAR IS YOURS, BUT THE LEASH IS MINE! I JUST LET YOU WEAR IT OUTSIDE THE HOUSE! WHEN WE GET HOME YOU’RE MEANT TO TAKE IT OFF! AND IF YOU DON’T TAKE IT OFF, THEN I CAN’T PUT IT ON YOU! SO WHAT SENSE DOES IT MAKE TO LEAVE IT ON, PAPYRUS!?!” By now he was walking in circles, making the taller skeleton dizzy as his lord ranted his grievances. Honestly, Papyrus was a bit surprised. He’d known his lord liked to assert his dominance on his lankier brother, but he had no idea that Sans took the attaching of a leash so seriously. If he was frank with himself, he too liked that part of their outings. It was like Sans was saying Papyrus was his. It felt almost… romantic!

Smiling fondly, he removed the leather article from his collar. Sans rose a brow questioningly, looking ready to start another rant, but was silenced when Papyrus kneeled down. He folded the leash neatly, making sure not to crease the leather, and held it up to his lord like an offering to a god. In a sense, Sans was his god. He loved him, revered him, worshiped him. He’d do anything for him. A dark feeling of selfishness washed over him as he gripped the leash, almost not surrendering it to Sans. But when he saw the slightly hurt look of confusion on his brother’s face, he faltered and let go. Sans didn’t belong to him. He belonged to Sans. Willingly. Desperately.

 

Sans’ chubby little face had gone slightly blue in that instant. He seemed to be searching Papyrus for… something. The taller skeleton had no idea what. Whatever it was, apparently it was gone, because Sans returned to his normal dour expression. Gripping the leash, he eyed it carefully, as if looking for imperfections to blame on Papyrus. He found none. Still, this did not stop the stout little skeleton from bringing the leather back and cracking it across his brother’s skull. “DON’T EVER LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN, PAPYRUS.” The elder sibling gave a short nod, trying hard to cover up the shivers that ran through his body. Sans ignored this and proceeded in hooking the leash on Papyrus. Papyrus was busying himself with mooning over his brother’s cute little pout, when suddenly the leash was yanked, harshly and without warning. Sans had a wide, impish grin spread across his face as his older brother wheezed in clear discomfort.

“GOOD! NICE AND TIGHT, AS IT SHOULD BE!

The tall skeleton’s tongue lolled and drooled as he panted in arousal. Thank stars his fur hood covered his face. Regaining his breath, he coughed. “d-do you wish for me t-to crawl today, m-m'lord?” Sans tapped his gloved claw to his teeth thoughtfully. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. Sans often used his brother as a demonstration of his power. Everyone knew Papyrus was dangerous. Nearly unstable. Sans was the only thing that kept him from getting shit faced drunk and destroying the whole of Snowdin just for fun. Just to avoid that boredom that bordered on depression. “NO. NOT TODAY.” Sans finally spoke, waving his hand in dismissal. Papyrus held back a sigh, nodding in disappointment. That was that. Despite his acceptance, he began mental plans that would lead to degrading punishments later. Maybe he could piss in public. Or break someone’s legs. That might work. He smiled at the thought.

With that, they set out on their walk to Hotland. Trudging through the snow, Papyrus slowed down several times, causing his brother to growl and yank the leash forward. “STOP LOLLYGAGGING, MUTT!” Papyrus smirked. As much as Sans insisted on him going faster, the young skeleton seemed to be slowing down quite a lot himself. He watched with a grin as his lord’s usually purposeful march, turned to a wobbly legged stumble. It was almost funny watching him shamble about like a newborn deer. He was definitely going into the thick of it. Soon his heat would be too strong to ignore. “m'lord?” he questioned, as the once fierce skeleton leaned on a nearby tree, panting. Heated clouds of breath, billowed from between his teeth, as he braced himself. “N-NO…I..hah…I’M PERFECTLY FINE!” he insisted stubbornly.

Papyrus’s eye sockets narrowed. He was obviously not fine. He could barely stand. He approached the tiny skeleton, placing firm hand on his brother’s shoulder-

“STOP!”

-only for the other to slap the hand away, eyes filled with fear and need. He was sweating heavily and a strong smell of raspberry and mint wafted off of him. It was intoxicating. And it was everywhere. Papyrus growled.

“m'lord, we should go home. it’s not safe here.” he insisted. Still the smaller skeleton backed away from him, as if frightened by his presence.

“S-STAY AWAY, PAPYRUS! YOU…YOU STINK…hah.” he clutched at his neckerchief as if it was choking him. “YOU SMELL…CINNAMON…AND…IRON…YOU SMELL LIKE BLOOD…I CAN’T STAND IT!” he practically cried, covering his nasal cavity.

Ah…so that was it… Papyrus almost laughed. He hadn’t even noticed that Sans’ heat has triggered his own. He was entirely used to it by now. But something about both of them being in heat like this. It simply drove him mad. He grabbed his brother’s trembling arm in a strong grip, causing the other to struggle. But it was obvious his heat had weakened him. Papyrus was already naturally stronger than him. Which made him the alpha to his omega. While the heat sapped all of San’ fighting strength, it increased Papyrus’ will to dominate him. Still he tried hard not to scare his brother. He still hadn’t decided on whether he’d take him or not. He didn’t want to ruin their relationship. It was all he had in life. He wouldn’t give that up just for a moment of heat induced lust.

“Sans, please…I won’t hurt you. Just let me take you home…I can make you hot coa coa and read you Fluffy Bunny…just stop fighting.” he cooed gently. For a moment it seemed as if Sans would listen, but a sudden stench filled the air, making hims scream and struggle even harder. “LET ME GO! PLEASE, LET ME GO!” he wailed.

Papyrus nearly gagged as several different scents filled the area. There were a few familiar ones from strong monsters who hadn’t sought to hide away during their heats. Many of the more capable fighters had very intense smells that tended to inebriate those that had the misfortune of standing near. It made those weaker monsters easy prey to the alpha monsters. And easy EXP. Papyrus let out a loud feral growl at the shadows that lurked beyond the trees.

“STAY THE FUCK AWAY! THIS ONE IS TAKEN!” he roared, summoning a bone attack. Some of the scents disappeared. But many stayed, either hoping for a show, or challenging his claim. ‘damn’ he cursed inwardly. They saw through his bluff. Sans’ smell gave away the truth of his virgin heat. He was free for the picking. Still, they made no move toward the monster. They were waiting. Daring him.

Papyrus snarled in anger. They wanted it to happen. They were trying to force his hand on his brother. They hated Sans for his arrogance and Papyrus for his strength and devotion to the small skeleton. Papyrus had been involved with many a monster gang in his youth. He’d enjoyed the carnage to stay his boredom. But once Sans decided he wanted to be a royal guard, he’d voiced his distaste for the organized crime in the underground. Papyrus switched sides. He made himself his brothers tool to success and used his strength to take out the gangs in Sans’ name to impress Alphys. Now they were out for him and his brother’s dust. But they had no hope of beating him. So they wanted to take away his only happiness. His Lord.

Papyrus turned to stare at his little brother, curled up against the tree and shuddering despite the cold. If he did this…his brother might hate him…but if he didn’t…

The smells around him grew more insistent. He let out a sigh of resignation. He made his choice. It was him or them. He would simply have to live with the idea of his brother despising the very sight of him. He might even order him to leave. But he wouldn’t. After this, Sans would officially be his omega, no matter his self given title of Lord. It would be his responsibility to keep and protect his omega. And Sans would live only to please him. As nice an idea as that was, the thought of Sans having no more chance at his dreams…becoming little more than the pet Papyrus had pretended to be for him. It broke his heart. Even if they kept up the act of The Lord and his Mutt, everyone else would know better. And so would they. Sans would submit to him…and he would despise him.

“P-PAPYRUS…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Sans yelped, as his older brother pinned him to the ground, the icy snow lancing pain throughout his heated, exposed spine. He stared up at the other fearfully, as he towered over him. His sad empty socket seemed to cry out a silent plea of forgiveness, but the lust flaring up in his glowing, orange eye snuffed out any doubt of what was about to occur. Sans thrashed about, spitting out curses as his situation became painfully clear. He made his choice as well. There would be no forgiveness if his brother went through with this. They were passed the point of no return.

“T-TRAITOROUS MUTT!” he sneered, as his brother began unbuckling his spiked belt. Papyrus flinched at the accusatory tone. He deserved that. He deserved this pain. But Sans didn’t. This didn’t have to hurt. This didn’t have to be horrible. He could even make it beautiful. “I…I can make you feel good…just…just let me…” he muttered, as he reached beneath his brother’s under-armor and into his rib-cage.

“NO!” Sans screamed, but his protests went unheard as Papyrus stared at the beautiful, blue soul in his nicotine stained hands. It was gorgeous. And it was his. It belonged to him now. He growled, leaning down to drag his tongue roughly against the dripping culmination of his perfect little brother. “mine!” he purred, earning a growl from Sans. It quickly devolved into a moan as he continued his assault on the poor soul. “are…hah…are you enjoying this, little bro?” he teased with a smirk.

“FUCK YOU!” Sans sobbed through a moan. Papyrus laughed. “gladly.”

He nearly ripped off the skimpy black shorts that Sans had enlisted his help to make for his battle body. He didn’t need them any more. Papyrus would make better ones. That were more easily removable. He slid his tongue across his gold tooth as he savored the view of his brother’s glistening blue pussy. The smell of raspberry and mint now overpowered those other disgusting smells. Now everything was Sans. Nothing else mattered. He dived down, chuckling at the way his brother’s breath hitched when he took a mouthful of the younger’s cunt. “you taste delicious, bro. Mmm my perfect little bro.” he moaned, licking from deep inside and then all the way up to his clit. He took the engorged nub between his teeth, earning a humiliated squeal from Sans. The smaller skeleton growled between moans and sobs of despair. “JUST FUCKING GET ON WITH IT, YOU PRICK!” Papyrus nodded with a smile. He kissed his brother’s cheekbone, whispering sweetly. “yes, m'lord.” Sans cried harder. It was the last order Papyrus would be following from him.

Papyrus was sure Sans would start struggling again as soon as he revealed his throbbing orange member. But he didn’t. He stared at it as if it were some sort of anomaly. Something he couldn’t make sense of. And really he couldn’t. How long had Papyrus been hiding these feelings of lust from him? How long had he been planning this mutinous betrayal? How long had he longed to defile his little brother? So many questions whirled around in his skull, but only one escaped his tongue. “H-HOW IS THAT GOING TO FIT?” he shuddered. Papyrus only laughed at his brother’s cute innocence as he laid the other down in the snow once more. “Don’t worry, bro.” he purred, slicking up his thick member between the wet folds. “I believe in you.” he praised, pushing in all the way before his enraged brother could protest. Sans opened his mouth in a silent scream as he was held against his brother, NO, his rapist. He cried quietly as the other petted his skull, whispering soothing words of reassurance. “ssshhh, it’s gonna be ok. You’re taking it like a champ, bro. I’m so proud of you.” Once his brother’s sobs died down, he began moving. Sliding in and out slowly at first. But it felt so fucking good. He was finally claiming his little brother. Sans was his. He began thrusting harder.

Sans couldn’t help the moans thought were forcefully ripped from his throat, as he was ravaged against his will by the one person he thought he could trust. He let his mind drift back to his youth, the memories of a loving big brother reading him Fluffy Bunny and promising to protect him. His heroic big brother, who took several jobs and gave him the food from his mouth. Was this his fault? Had he been to harsh on his brother? He’d only wanted to keep the other from hurting himself. Papyrus had been spiraling out of control. When he’d stopped coming home, Sans made it his mission to restore order and discipline in his brother’s life. Had he been wrong? A particularly sharp thrust against his cervix broke him from his thoughts. “P-PAPYRUS!” he cried out, moving a little on his own.

Papyrus inwardly cheered as his brother started bouncing in his lap, finally beginning to participate in the fun. He howled as his brother’s clawed gloves raked over his back ribs and spine. Oh god, this was amazing. Still, he couldn’t allow his brother to get away with it, no matter how good it felt. He was the Alpha. He had to assert his dominance. His brother had to learn his place. He grabbed the small skeleton’s wrists, ignoring is protests. Bracing himself, he stood, carrying Sans up with him. He took a moment to admire the other’s confused expression before ramming him against a tree, thrusting hard and deep. Sans screamed at the harsh bark, scrapping against his spine and ribs. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t happening. This was a dream. But, he knew that wasn’t true. He felt it, deep in his soul. His will to fight back was nearly completely gone. He was giving in. He was moaning like a whore and he hated it. He hated Papyrus. Even as he cried out his name in euphoria, he hated him.

Papyrus grunted out his brother’s name as well, as he released his magic inside the small skeleton, marking him as his own. Tainting his magic. Claiming his soul. And he could feel it. He could feel every searing bit of his brother’s hatred in this shared moment of completeness. But he said nothing about it. He made no move to check for the remaining monsters that had pushed him to do this. He gathered up his brother’s limp, used body as he he shortcut-ted them home. Sans’ eye sockets remained hollow and empty as he was washed and laid down in their now shared bed. And deep inside, they both knew. Even now that they had become whole, they were more broken than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle. It's my first time solo writing in years.


End file.
